Almost Perfect
by RanXNao
Summary: Luger meets Mari-Su. One Shot.


**Title: **Almost Perfect

**Series: **Sonic the Hedgehog [Archie]

**Pairing: **Luger/Mari-Su

For those of you that are unfamiliar with the Archie is the father of Lien-Da and Kragok, two villains that are prominate in the Knuckles arcs. Luger's first wife was called Merin-Da, who got sick imidiately after exsiting the Twilight Zone. This caused Luger, the Grandmaster at the time, to force everyone back into the Twilight Zone because he thought it would save her life. Unfortunately, it did not and Merin-Da died. This story goes with a theory I have that Merin-Da has been sick much longer and that leaving the Twilight Zone was more or less a tipping point for her health. Since Luger, Merin-Da, and Mari-Su were pretty much only shown in flashbacks, it left a lot of room for me to theorize. One being about Merin-Da's illness. The next being about Luger's grieving time. I'm sure that her death had a big impact on Luger. I imagine that he blamed himself for her death, wheather it was directly affected by leaving the Twilight Zone or it was just a tipping point. After her death Luger was left to care for Lien-Da and Kragok by himself, though he had no parenting skills as stated in the comics. Sometime later Luger meets Mari-Su. Mari-Su in short, is a Mary Sue. Hince the name. It was pretty much her Mary Sue-ness that lead to her assassination. Her assassination was devised by her step children, Lien-Da and Kragok. Years later, Luger would be the next victim of his children as they lusted for more power. While Mari-Su's death was fixed to look accidental, Lien-Da just out right atomized the poor guy!

Now, with that pointless statement out of the way. Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>It feels like not too long ago, I was holding my dear Merin-Da. I had given up everything for her. I forced my people back into the Twilight Zone, just for that one glimmer of hope that you would've survived. My heart sank the day my wife died. The second her soul left her body, I knew I had to be strong. Strong for our people, and especially our children. I could never be the perfect father. I had no parenting abilities what so ever. Merin-Da took charge of caring for our children while I rallied the troops.<p>

Now, Lien-Da & Kragok are in their teens. I wished I could've done more to provide for them. I was proud of them though, but not myself. A father should set an example for his children. And what example am I setting? These thoughts bring me here.

Alone, in a park. The air was thick with a chilled silence. Normally one would enjoy the silence when their mind is clouding with depressing thoughts. But not me. I desired something. Something that no medal could give me. I earned the title of Grand Master by blood, I didn't truly deserve it. Did I deserve the years of bliss that Merin-Da had given me? Do I deserve such wonderful children? Lien-Da and Kragok work hard in the leigion. Either one of them would make a fine Grand Master once I pass onto the next life.

After all these years, Merin-Da's death still shakes me. She was so young. I wonder how long was she sick. Why did I notice her illness at the last minute? I still regret the decision I made back then. I knew she wasn't my true love, my soul mate, but I still cared for her deeply. She meant everything to me, and more importantly to our children. I sighed, turned around and walked away from the spot I had stood for such a long time. I needed to move one, not just for me, but for my children.

A figure caused me to stop in my tracks. How long was she behind me? She was petite. Her fur pink. But, her eyes. I could never forget that look. The same way Merin-Da looked at me. Like somehow she knew II was hurt on the inside. She was beautiful. So very beautiful. When she spoke my heart skipped a beat. "Are you. . .okay?" She paused between words, as though she was unsure if she should ask or not.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"I see. . .you're the Grandmaster, aren't you?" She blushed. This girl was correct, but why would she act so embarrassed?

"Yes, I am. Can I help you with anything?"

"No. It's just so seem so different when you're in front of everyone on stage."

"Yeah. . ." She seemed almost star-struck. I'm the Grandmaster not a pop star, my people should be comfortable talking with me. "Who are you anyway?"

"Mari-Su," She bowed, "Mari-Su from the House of Arades."

She was polite too. I couldn't help but smile when I looked at her. Could I be in love with this woman? She's so beautiful and kind, I don't deserve to fall for an echidna like her. Am I experiencing the _SoulTouch? Love at first sight? No. Couldn't be._

"_Mari-Su?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You may call me Luger, if you wish." She spoke no reply, she simply responded with a smile. This woman. She's incredible. I don't quite understand it, but I'm head over heels in love with her. How could that be when I just met her? Would it even be appropriate for me to get remarried? I must lost my mind. She's perfect and I felt like nothing compared to her._


End file.
